Cheap Thrills
by heathersinclair1
Summary: Aurelia Diaz is a seventh year Gryffindor who is obsessed with being chosen for the Tri-Wizard Tournament when the professor she has hated since first year puts a halt to her ambition. Severus suspects bulimia may also be a factor. What happens when he along with his student begin to fall in love over time spent together?
1. Chapter 1

_**I was attempting to dive into the Black Lake for a swim when I heard a velvety voice call "Miss...Diaz. And what are we doing out here on the second of September?"**_

 _ **I turned to see the one person I dreaded most at Hogwarts.**_

 _ **Embellished in black glory there stood Severus Snape.**_

 _ **"You can't stop me now, Professor. I have to get ready for the Tri-Wizard tournament." I replied, jumping in.**_

 _ **The black haired man audibly sighed, turning away from the lake and heading back toward the castle. He had only been outside to collect ingredients for a rare potion.**_

 _ **It was a crisp, early fall late afternoon. Classes had ended for the day. I turned seventeen over the summer and was eager to get my name into the Goblet of Fire. I already knew Cedric Diggory would probably be picked instead but I didn't let that stain my competitive spirit.**_

 _ **I finished my dive and swim routine about an hour later and was about to go back inside the castle to work on my spell casting. Who knew what obstacles stood in my way during the tournament? I needed to work on everything a magical athlete would achieve.**_

 _ **The other two competitors, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour seemed to pose a less serious threat. Well, at least Fleur did. She was practically a fairy princess in disguise. I wondered how she expected to compete against built students like Viktor and Cedric.**_

 _ **I went up to my room and took off my bikini. I dressed in my uniform. I decided to go down to dinner and practice spells in the Room of Requirement afterward.**_

 _ **As I entered the Great Hall, I felt eyes watching me. I looked up to the High Table to see the only person I would rather not staring down.**_

 _ **I broke the intense eye contact after one glance at the man enshrouded in black and sat next to Fred and George Weasley. They seemed to always enjoy my company so I always sat with the mischievous twins.**_

 _ **"How are we doing today, Ary?" The redheaded twins asked me in unison.**_

 _ **"Very nicely, thank you." I smiled. "My preparation is coming along well anyway."**_

 _ **"What are you preparing for?" They asked.**_

 _ **I didn't want to look back up at the teachers table but something drew me to steal another quick glance at the dark professor.**_

 _ **Severus was glaring down at me. If looks could kill I'd be dead. My eyes fell back to the twins rather soon after.**_

 _ **"The tournament..." I stammered.**_

 _ **"As in the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Fred asked. "But Cedric Diggory is going to be the Hogwarts champion. Everyone knows that."**_

 _ **I stood up, not even looking at my nearly full plate. "I have to go."**_

 _ **"Ary, where are you going?" George yelled. "You've barely touched your food."**_

 _ **I walked quickly out of the Great Hall and into a dark corridor where I picked up speed and practically fled to the Gryffindor common room.**_

 _ **"What do you think you are doing, Miss Diaz?"**_

 _ **I turned before I could open the door. The Potions Master stood a few feet away from me. The same glare was fixed on me from the Great Hall.**_

 _ **"I'm going to study." I glared back.**_

 _ **"I saw you." Severus took a step closer to me. "You did not eat at dinner."**_

 _ **"That's none of your business, sir." I snapped. "Aren't you sticking your big nose in where it doesn't belong?"**_

 _ **I could've sworn I saw a glint of hurt flash across his face before it was gone.**_

 _ **"Miss Diaz, you are in luck. Detention starts now and sixty points from Gryffindor." Severus shot back.**_

 _ **"I'm not going anywhere with you." I said boldly.**_

 _ **Severus apparently had enough of my backtalk. He swiftly closed the gap between us and grabbed my arm, pulling me in the direction of the dungeons.**_

 _ **"Let me go!" I screamed as he yanked me down the staircase. "It's not as if I can't walk!"**_

 _ **The Professor scowled at me. "Perhaps you should put your tongue to more effective use, Miss Diaz."**_

 _ **He loosened his grip on my arm once we reached the potions classroom. "You didn't have to do that." I snarled.**_

 _ **Severus whispered a password to lock the door to discourage an unwelcome entry. Then he turned to me with a deep sigh. "Miss Diaz, I want answers and I want them now. What did you think you were doing at the Black Lake today? You had no business being there!"**_

 _ **I rolled my eyes. "I told you. I was getting ready for the tournament."**_

 _ **"That is utter nonsense, Miss Diaz and you know it!" He roared at me.**_

 _ **I flinched. I didn't think I'd seen him this angry before.**_

 _ **Severus sighed. "You must know that a girl like you has no position in a tournament of that stature. Leave the heroics to Diggory."**_

 _ **"Why do you care so much?" I retorted. "You never care about anyone but yourself and your precious Slytherins."**_

 _ **"Would you prefer that I bring up the subject with Professor McGonagall?" He asked, circling me. "I am certain she would find it most entertaining."**_

 _ **I glowered at him. "No."**_

 _ **Severus retreated to his desk. "Excellent. Now you may scrub those filthy cauldrons."**_

 _ **I groaned and got to work while the professor marked parchment. There must have been about 100 of them over in the corner.**_

 _ **About three hours later, the unmistakable sound of quill scribbling still filled the air. I approached Severus's desk. "I'm finished, sir."**_

 _ **He looked up after a moment. "One more thing, Miss Diaz."**_

 _ **What now?**_

 _ **Severus took a deep breath and sighed. "Do you have a certain discomfort with eating?"**_

 _ **"No." I said uncomfortably.**_

 _ **"Then why did you leave during dinner?" He frowned, pressing me.**_

 _ **"Because I saw you."**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Miss Diaz, simply because you saw me at dinner is no reason to suddenly stop eating." Severus glared at me. "I am certain you would not desire to take some veritaserum to prove you are not deceiving me. I can most assuredly tell you that you are not succeeding at this moment."**_

 _ **"Thats not my point. And I can prove right now if you give me the potion. I'm no liar." I protested.**_

 _ **He sighed. "Not tonight, Miss Diaz. However, if I catch you carrying on in this foolishness, you will not be so fortunate then. Now go, leave me in peace. I am much too busy for your antics."**_

 _ **I nodded and went to the door, opening it to leave. I just wanted to get back to my dorm.**_

 ** _Why did Snape care if I wanted to enter the Tri Wizard Tournament? I thought to myself. He did seem to make it his business all of a sudden._**

 ** _I closed the door when I reached my room and changed into my pajamas for bed._**

 ** _All I needed was some rest._**

 ** _The next morning,_**

 ** _I was heading to breakfast when Fred and George caught up to me on the stairway going down._**

 ** _"So are you still going to try and get into the tournament?" They asked me in unison._**

 ** _"I want to." I told them. "But Snape is trying to sabotage me."_**

 ** _Fred looked at me in disbelief. "The bat of the dungeons-"_**

 ** _"-Is trying to stop you?" George finished._**

 ** _"Yes. I don't understand why. All he seems to care about is his house. It shouldn't matter what I do to him." I replied back._**

 ** _"The announcement is soon." Fred remarked._**

 ** _"And our names will be in the Goblet, too." George chimed in._**

 ** _"How are you going to do that?" I questioned._**

 ** _"Only an aging potion." They chanted mischievously in harmony._**

 ** _"Do you actually think it's going to work?" I asked sarcastically. "You know Dumbledore is smarter than that. He's most likely thought of anything to thwart the aging line."_**

 ** _"We'll see." They laughed together at me._**

 ** _I rolled my eyes. My thoughts of how unbelievably stupid this idea was soon interrupted when we reached the entrance to the Great Hall._**

 ** _On the outside of the archway stood Severus Snape, peering at me as if I was nothing more than scum. Speak of the devil._**

 ** _"Speed up." I prodded George._**

 ** _The twins tried to walk through the entryway with me hidden behind them but it was too late._**

 ** _Severus had apparently already seen me. "Miss Diaz...what's...your...hurry?"_**

 ** _"I didn't want to see you again." I snapped. "I had enough of your sarcasm last night."_**

 ** _"Do you need some whizbang to liven up your life?" George snickered._**

 ** _"No, he needs some shampoo." I replied heatedly._**

 ** _Severus glared at the two carefully. "Perhaps you would like to join Miss Diaz as she will be serving detention with me again this evening."_**

 ** _The Potions Master focused his severe gaze on me next. "It seems you just cannot keep your tongue silent, girl. 100 points from Gryffindor."_**

 ** _I returned a glare of my own._**

 ** _"I will be watching very...very delicately, Miss Diaz." Severus cautioned me. He cast another cold glare at me before sweeping away into the Great Hall, black robes trailing behind him elegantly._**

 ** _The way his velvety voice spoke the warning sent chills down my spine._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Severus watched me throughout the day. I thought about expressing my concerns to Dumbledore, but decided against it. Maybe I could reason with Severus somehow.**_

 ** _If I could get him to advise me, maybe things wouldn't take a turn for the worst. But I had to be chosen by the Goblet first._**

 ** _I walked down to the dungeons after dinner that evening. My cloak was wrapped around me._**

 ** _I knocked on the door and an annoyed sigh filled the air along with "Enter."_**

 ** _Nothing could prepare me for the ominous glare that greeted me when Severus saw who was there._**

 ** _"Miss Diaz has come to serve detention. How nice." He spat at me, glaring from the desk. "First you shall clean the floors, the cauldrons and rearrange my storeroom."_**

 ** _"But that could take all night!" I protested._**

 ** _"So be it." Severus sneered._**

 ** _"Why do you hate me, sir?" I asked. "My being in the tournament shouldn't matter to you."_**

 ** _Severus stood up and walked around the desk. "Hate you, Miss Diaz? No..."_**

 ** _"Why are you threatening me?" I demanded. "Your meddling in my life is cruel. It's just a thing for you to do!"_**

 ** _Severus sighed. "Miss Diaz, this is not about whether I am cruel or not. It is for your protection as a Hogwarts student."_**

 ** _"So help me. If I make it in, you could teach me some things to survive." I suggested. "Spells, potions."_**

 ** _Severus took a deep breath, wordless._**

 ** _"I already know a lot. But you could help me more. I know you can. You were a substitute for Lupin last year in Defense Against the Dark Arts." I pointed out._**

 ** _He sighed deeply. "I am not fond of this idea, Miss Diaz. My knowledge is vastly extensive to what you give me credit for. Even with my assistance, how am I to know you shall survive? Some wizards do not see the end of this competition."_**

 ** _"Just trust me. If I'm ever in danger, I can use what you teach me." I promised._**

 ** _Severus eyed me. "It will take a great deal of effort to convince me..." He drew in a deep breath and sighed it from his lungs. "If you are chosen, and if at any point you are injured, you must withdraw from the tournament."_**

 ** _"Fair enough, Professor. But I will be chosen and I will win." I told him solemnly._**

 ** _Severus seemed unsure. "I am not promising you anything, Miss Diaz. Had you gone to any other Professor they would tell you the same as I have told you from the beginning. To stay out of it."_**

 ** _I shook my head. "If you want something in return, I'll come here everyday and clean anything you want."_**

 ** _Severus circled me for a moment. He finally looked at me with a heavy sigh. "Very well, Miss Diaz. I desperately hope you know what you are doing. However, I will not teach you anything until after the Goblet chooses you for itself."_**

 ** _I nodded happily. "Thank you, sir!"_**

 ** _Severus inhaled deeply and sighed it slowly from his lungs. "Get to work, Miss Diaz. Before I change my mind again."_**

 ** _I smiled at him and got to work on everything._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The ceremony for the Goblet of Fire to choose its three champions of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was soon upon us.**_

 _ **As I entered the Great Hall, I felt Severus's dark eyes on me.**_

 _ **Dumbledore darkened the room and the first name shot up out of the Goblet. "The Durmstrang champion is...Viktor Krum."**_

 _ **Viktor got up and went out of the room to Dumbledore's office.**_

 _ **Another name shot up out of the Goblet. "The Beauxbaton's champion is...Fleur Delacour."**_

 _ **Fleur got up and followed Viktor.**_

 _ **The final name or so we thought shot up and into the Headmaster's hand. "The Hogwart's champion is...Cedric Diggory."**_

 _ **Cedric stood and followed the others.**_

 _ **Dumbledore gave a small speech before we realized something was wrong. The Goblet still spewed as if it were not finished and there were more names to be added.**_

 _ **I glanced over at Severus who shot me a look that said "I told you so."**_

 _ **His shoulders rose and fell as he sighed.**_

 _ **But the Goblet was not done yet. Another name shot out of the chalice and into the wizard's hand.**_

 _ **A brief look of surprise adorned the Headmaster's face as he shouted. "Harry Potter!"**_

 _ **Harry clearly looked on in shock. Hermione and Ron were encouraging him to go up to the front.**_

 _ **Severus glared at Harry as he made his way up to Dumbledore.**_

 _ **"He's a cheat! He's not even 17 yet!" A student in the crowded hall yelled out.**_

 _ **Harry joined the other three champions.**_

 _ **Dumbledore and the other professors were about to file out of the hall when the cup fired out another piece of parchment and littered the ground. The Potions Master being the closest to it, retrieved the parchment and showed it to Dumbledore.**_

 _ **The name read...Aurelia Diaz.**_

 _ **Severus gazed from the piece of parchment to me in disbelief. I knew he thought I somehow placed my name in the Goblet as well.**_

 _ **"Miss Diaz, come along." Dumbledore ordered me.**_

 _ **Severus looked at me as if I betrayed him. "I shall deal with you later, Miss Diaz. I do not know how you or Mr. Potter managed to place your names into the Goblet...but believe me, I will find out."**_

 _ **"I didn't!" I protested. "And I didn't put Harry's into the Goblet either!"**_

 _ **Severus sighed deeply. "I am very disappointed in you, Miss Diaz. I placed my trust in you. Something I do not take lightly...and you blatantly betrayed that trust."**_

 _ **"But sir-" I argued.**_

 _ **"Get...moving." Severus snapped at me, his teeth clenched angrily.**_

 _ **I sighed and turned, following the others along with the Headmaster and Severus out of the Great Hall.**_


End file.
